Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Perplexed
by MyBuizelIsCalledBurt
Summary: The Perplex School of Pokemon Exploration is accepting new recruits, but have they found what they are looking for? Amazing Cover art done by Puttylol, she da bomb. On hold again! Sorry
1. Prequel Arc, Part 1: Rai's Attempt

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Perplex School

'The perplex academy of Pokémon Exploration is home to not only the brightest young minds, but the brightest young explorers. Many teams have come to the academy for one reason, money. Broke explorers can find a home here while earning money exploring. The school itself can host up to five hundred pupils at a time, with but 16 spaces left. The board of education is branching out looking for those not only interested in the money, but the good feeling in helping others. If you think you could be one of those Pokémon, being in one of the four new exploration teams, then please leave your details with us.

We hope to see you soon.'

Rai, the Totodile, snatched the flyer from the lamppost, to get a closer look. He needed somewhere to stay, and an exploration team would open up many possibilities, this was definitely for him.

The young Pokemon boarded the east train to the School District of Halloow city. When he had finally made it to the entrance school he found locked gate and no one around

"Hello!" he shouted, "Anyone!"

At that a Diglett popped out of the ground.

"You, you've come for the Exploration team branch out ,yes!"

The Diglett sounded older than he looked, his voice sounding like one of a Stoutland's.

"U-u-u-u-u-um, yes," confirmed Rai, looked extremely nervous.

The Pokémon disappeared back into the ground, leaving Rai extremely confused. Before Rai could shout for anyone again the Pokémon popped back up.

"Sorry kid we've checked the records, and your no cut out for it, sorry."

The Pokémon disappeared for a final time, leaving Rai to walk off, unsuccessful.

Think you can do better than Rai; leave your details by PM, or if you are a guest (and only a guest) you may leave your details in a review that will not be published. Admittance form is on my page.


	2. Prequel Arc, Part 2: A Team Star Is Born

**A Team Star is Born**

The head master of Perplex academy is the famed Cobalion, known only as the Perplexer. He rarely left his office, which contained various items essential to life. His office was also full of many items he had gathered on his travels, as the reason he was famed is because of his many explorations to the ends of the world. He forest started an exploration guide, but the project soon turned into a full school.

It looked like any other day would be for him, he was snuggly tucked up in his office. The exception being that four Pokémon sat in front of him: a Makuhita, taken in by the many strange objects, a Charmeleon, staring right at the Pokémon situated to his left, a Scyther, the Pokémon receiving the stare, creped out by it, and a grey Eevee, who out of all of them was the most focused.

The Principal stomped him foot on the ground, turning everyone's heads.

"I have called you all here because you have passed the first of two tests, these tests must be completed it entry to the academy is expected. The first test was a look at the Pokémon you were, the two tests will focus on the Pokémon you have become. Say hello to each other, you will be spending a lot of time together after all."

"What do you mean?" asked the Scyther, spending time with Pokémon like the Charmeleon to his right made him regret his decision of joining the academy.

"I mean that you should say hello to the other member of Team Star."

"Which in turn makes me the leader?" asked the small eevee, she was a good two years younger than the others, "As it was me who submitted the name team star."

"That is correct, Aura."

The eevee sat up and straightened her bow, to seem more presentable to her team mates. Scyther smirked in secret.

"You guys are the newest team to the academy, so you will soon learn how things work around here. Aura, is your leader, she will assign missions. IF Aura was to be absent for any reason that responsibility will go to Alistar."

The three Pokémon stared at the Charmeleon. He sank in his seat, modestly.

"Razor, Sumo, if the others were to be absent you share the responsibility of Leader, understand."

The Scyther named Razor, and the Makuhita named Sumo nodded. Team Star was born.

* * *

"So guys that all the info you need, welcome to the school," said a Girafarig, the one in charge of new students. "Oh and boy's rooms are one that way," he said pointing the new Pokémon in one direction, "And the girls is that way," pointing in the other direction.

"Bye, GG!" called Aura, talking to the Girafarig. He smiled before carrying on down the corridor.

"Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow Aura," said the Charmeleon named Alistar.

"Bye Ali!" the shiny eevee made her way in the direction to the girls rooms, while the Scyther, Makuhita and Charmeleon went to the boys rooms.

When Aura made it to her room she found a large, spacious room with a king sized bed right n the middle. Pink curtains hung from the bed, with drapes of the same pink material also hanging from the windows. Dressers, coloured pink, where found on the right side of the room, while a large lamp was found at the other end. Other lights hung from the ceiling, none to low that Aura could touch. Wooden planks were partly covered by two large round rugs, pink of course.

"Wow, here I was thinking I would be stuck in a room with bunk beds and no space to walk.

* * *

"We're stuck in a room with bunk beds and no space to walk," said Razor, the Scyther.

"It's not that bad," commented Sumo, but it was. Two bunk beds took up most of the room. The heads of the bed faced the back wall, with no space at the back or the front of them. There was just enough space for the Pokémon to go between the two beds, not enough for two though. The guys had enough space to put their suitcases under the bed, the only area in the room for storage. On the back wall there was a poster with a slogan saying 'Go Team," with a picture of a Pikachu and a Piplup handshaking, not the most motivating poster.

"Oh well guys, I call top bunk!" said Ali, jumping onto a bunk to his left. Razor, without even thinking about it, jumped onto the top bunk parallel to that of Alistars. Sumo sighed before plonking onto the bed under Razors. The Scyther made a grunt and kicked his mattress. Sumo got up and moved to the bunk under Alistar. Alistar gave a look to Razor, who thought nothing of it.

* * *

"Team star," said a small Karrablast.

"The new guys on the block," said another Karrablast.

"Good, good," said Escavalier, the one they had been talking to, "The time will come soon, just wait guys."


	3. Moven Arc, Part 1: Departure

Arc 1, The Voice of Moven Mountain

"So, Moven Mountain guys!" said Aura, slapping a flyer onto the table the other members of Team Star were sitting at.

"Wha," said a half awake Razor, "Where's that?"

"Umm, north of the city, just past Dragon Lake."

"So we get a train up there and do the mission?" asked Alistar.

"No, you don't," said a familiar Girafarig, named Gigi, "No trains are allowed to be used when on a mission."

"What!" shouted Razor, waking up, "We have to walk there!"

"Well if you are to do an exploration, you should do it right," stated Sump, before Razor slammed him in the face.

"That was mean!" shouted Aura.

"I'm mean," said Razor.

"Fine!" said Aura.

"Fine!" said Razor.

"Ok then!"

"That's good!"

"Ok, let's get back to the mission," said Alistar, interrupting the fight "What is it."

Aura face went from the frown, to a rather happy face when she started explaining the mission, "People have heard noises coming from the submit of Mountain Moven, echoing down to the nearby village. It's a voice that's singing, a beautiful song, but it never stops, and the nearby village can't sleep with the endless song."

"So we've to go shut up this singer!" said Razor, basically getting the mission in a tee.

"Yes, but we will not just shut them up, well explain everything to the singer and hopefully they will stop," said Alistar, being logical about the situation.

"Thank you Al, now team, we are leaving tomorrow, so bring everything necessary for the journey."

…

"12 spaces remain," said Cobalion, in a similar position as to when team star first met. Four Pokémon, one again, sat in front of them, "And you are taking four of them my young friends."

The Luxray's eyes lit up; with admittance to the school, Rolfe could do the one thing he loved, catch criminals.

"Ace, you are the leader of team Ace of Spades," explained the Perplexer, looking at Ace the Weavile. "Rolfe, you are second in command," Rofle once again smiled, "Ruby, you are third," the Vulpix gave a nod, "And Riley, you're fourth in command," finished Cobalion, talking to a young Azurill.

"Welcome to the school guys, Monica will show you out," Cobalion added, as the four new members to the academy, walked out of the Headmasters office, following the Midreveus named Monica.

"So you guys new?" asked the ghost Pokémon, guiding the new Pokémon to their rooms.

"Yes, but the real question is, are you single?" asked Ace the Weavile, walking ahead, and then turning to stop Monica to ask her. The ghost Pokémon however just flew over Ace, laughing. Rolfe himself couldn't contain a smirk at the Weavile failed attempt. Ruby and Riley were having their own conversation, a few metres behind the others.

"So, you excited?" asked Riley. Instead of walking, Riley bounced on her tail when she moved.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure I can be much help battling," replied Ruby.

"Don't worry; I'll fall on my feet before you do. We'll stick together," said Riley, as the two Pokémon became friends.

Team Ace of Spades soon made it to their rooms, with Riley and Ruby sharing, and Rolfe and Ace sharing.

…

"Razor, did you bring anything!"

Team Star found themselves outside of the academy. Aura was carrying a large rucksack, and so were Sumo and Alistar, Razor however, appeared holding only a small bottle of water.

"Yes," protested Razor, waving the bottle of water in Auras face.

"You didn't prepare, what about sleeping bags, your lucky brought a spare," said Aura, "Come on team let's go!"

And at that, Team Star was off on their first ever mission.

…

"So guys, I found this mission, it's at Moven Mountain, some team have already gone for it, but there is a giant reward," explained Ace to his team.

"So what is your point?" asked Riley.

"If we get there first, the money is ours," answered Ace, "Also we pass Lake Dragon, where I hear there is a surf competition, a female surf competition."

"Ugg, you gross me out, Ace," said Ruby, "But if the moneys that good, then sure, I'm in."

"I'm in too, what sort of second in command would I be, if I didn't support my leader."

"Alright," said Riley, "I'll go too."

"Great!" said Ace, "We leave tonight."

**And that is it, PMD: The Perplex School is back. Hooray. I have started the first Arc now, and introduced a new team, how do I do it. Also I really, really, really need more OCs. The form is on my page so, please, if you haven't, check it out.**

**TPN O!**


	4. Moven Arc, Part 2: The Journey

"Come on guys, hurry up," Aura shouted to her teammates, from the top of a hill the most part of her team were still struggling to get up. She turned her view from her teammates, to Mountain Moven, which was in view from the top of the small hill. Between Team Star and Mount Moven lay a large body of water, Lake Dragon. Aura then turned 180 degrees again, now facing her teammates, and where they had just come from, Halloow City. Aura got a great view of Halloow City from the hill, being able to see most of the old building the city was famous for, along with the train system, which was notably faster than any other.

Beyond Halloow City was Central, a giant city, four times as large as Halloow, which was the base of all professional explorations bases. Routes for almost all known Mystery Dungeons in the region could be located from Central.

"That's where I'm going," whispered Aura, under her breath. The thought of the big city made her smile.

"You ready to go," asked Alistar, with Sumo and Razor, who had finally made it to the top of the hill.

"You guys are so slow, how are we going to climb a mountain if you couldn't get up this hill," said Aura, while Alistar and the others took it as a joke.

"I'm sure we will manage, now to Dragon Lake!" said Alistar, as the sun set behind the team, overlooking the lake

…

"So both of the new teams have taken up this mission then," said the Midreveus that showed Team Ace of Spades to their room. Her name was Middy.

"Yes, and Team Cavalry," said GG, the Girafarig, "Who do you think will get there?"

"Team Calvary, no doubt," answered Middy.

"No, Team Star will get there," boomed the voice of Cobalion.

"What, but sir, surely it will be Team Calvary, they have much more experience than Star, and they have a head start!" Girafarig stated the facts.

"But Team Star will win, I can feel it. Aura has something about her, I'm sure it will help. Sumo is also strong, I sense an evolution soon. Razor still has so much to learn, his attitude may get in the way, but I am sure that they will accomplish this," said the Perplexer.

"What about Alistar?" asked Middy, remembering the final member of Team Star.

"Alistar, I had forgotten about him, much like he has forgotten so much, I truly wish that his time at this school helps him to uncover what troubles him. Alistar only adds to Team Stars power, I am 100% sure that the reward will go to them."

"And what a reward it is, 10,000,000 Poké p," said GG, taking a flyer for the mission out.

"Is that why everyone has been drawn to this mission, the large reward," asked Middy.

"That and the legend of the Explorer Siren, the mysterious singer who would lure explorers with her wonderful song, before trapping them in her mind forever," explained Cobalion. With everything the Perplexer had gathered, he could let you almost anything about Pokémon Folk-Lore there was to know.

"Wow, rough, I think they just went for the money," said Middy.

…

"So, team, we hit Dragon Lake tomorrow, for the surfing, and then leave that night," said Ace, proposing the plan to his team.

"I don't think we should, Team Star are already ahead, we shouldn't waste time," said Ruby, getting nods of approval from Rolfe and Riley.

"Ah, but here is the beauty of it, the whole competition has closed down all transport across the lake, so when we make it to the lake, team Star will also be there."

"In that case, we don't have a choice, we'll stay for the surfing contest, and leave on the first ferry, sounds like a plan, should we get going," said Rolfe, standing up, and then leading the team forward down the path to Dragon Lake. The two girls soon followed, leaving the leader to gather the belongings the team taken out while they had a break.

"Hey wait on your leader!" snapped Ace, quickly shoving the various snacks the Pokémon had munched on, into his holdall. His team stopped, and waited, as Ace threw his holdall on his back, and ran past Rolfe, before Rolfe and the others started moving again. They had a short walk, a short walk already complete by Team Star.

…

"What do you mean there is ferry till tomorrow," shouted Aura, straight on the face of the Prinplup who had to break to bad news. The sun was setting, and Team Ace of Spades still had a bit to go before they joined Team Star at Lake Dragon.

"It's no biggie," says Sumo, trying to cheer Team Star up, Razor and Aura weren't giving into it though, as they were furious not to be able to continue.. They stormed off to the hotel the Pokémon would have to stay in, leaving Alistar and Sumo alone. The two were on fairly good terms, they shared a bunk bed after all. They were close enough friends for Alistar to ask:

"So, Sumo, why did you come to the guild?"

"To evolve. I can't seem to. I train just as much as the next Makuhita, but it never comes," said Sumo, really taking a load of his back, being able to talk about his, problem, "What about you?"

Alistar didn't see it coming; he had so far told no one why he had went to the school. Although, he was happy to tell his story to Sumo.

"I can't remember, pretty much anything. I have amnesia. For about two years, I haven't been able to recall anything before then."

"Do you remember anything about your past?"

"Nope, only the events of the past two years."

"How did you know your name then?" asked Sumo, not sure if he was hitting on a touchy subject.

Alistar pointed to his neck, more specifically, his flame pendant. The word 'Alistar' was engraved on it.

"Oh, I had no idea you have Amnesia. So you came to the school to try to remember you're past then?"

"Yes, I was hoping that I could maybe find something, about my past. No luck yet, but hey, I've only been at the school a week. I have one clue, apparently this pendant was made by a Pokémon called Burnie, or so I was told by an elder of a town I visited. I haven't though been able to find this, Burnie. What about you, why can't you evolve."

Sumo went into a whole story about his evolving, taking up at least another thirty minutes, giving time for the sun to set over Moven, the team's destination.

**So that's, that. Alistar will be one of the stories main characters, and will soon feature heavily in his own Arc, until then, this is all you're getting. Poke p, is my own, made up currency, don't diss. Moven Mountain will not be in the next chapter, but will be in the ones after that. Oh and, I am still accepting OCs. I have four spaces, I think. Just a quick check, if you send your character in ages ago, and they haven't yet been in the story, please contact me because I may have lost them, sorry!**

**Until the near future, goodbye, my Chums.**

**TPN O! (The O! will be there for another week or two, just til I settle in with my new username.)**


	5. Moven Arc, Part 3: Nothing Happens

**Hey**

**This is a pretty short chapter, and not much happening, which is why I am surprised it reachs 1000 words.**

**Ok I am starting this new question thing, and here is the first one:**

**Question 1: Apart from your own, who is you're favourite character?**

**Also if you have any questions for me, please just leave them in a review.**

"Yes, finally!" shouted Ace, kneeling down because on the tiring walk, at the shores of Lake Dragon. It was early morning when Team Ace of Spades made it to the lake, and the surfing competition had already begun. The other members of Team Ace of Spades soon arrived at the lake, just as tired as their leader.

"Whoa, its team Star!" said Ruby, alerting her team. The fact was that team Star had no idea team Ace of Spades had taken up the mission as well, and had in fact never met them. Ace was worried though, and quickly dragged his team behind a upturned boat.

"What at you doing," said Riley, still being manhandled by the Weavile.

"Team Star could find us out!" he whispered, but the kind of whisper, in which you could tell he was angry.

"They have never met us Ace, nothing to fear," reassured his second in command, Rolfe.

"What would happen if we did start to talk to them then, and they ask us what we do for a living?" said Ace, now just making problems.

"We tell them that we are here on vacation, and we live in Central," said Ruby, much more calm that there leader, the only one freaking out.

"But I can't lie!" said Ace, in the same whispering tone as before.

"You wil just have to try," said Ruby, as her and Riley walked out from behind the boat, to get on with their business.

"You need to stop worrying," reassured Rolfe, "Focus on the Surfers."

A smile spread across the Weavile face, quite a perverted one, "Female Surfers." The Luxray shook his face, as he walked out from behind the boat, leaving the Weavile in a daydream.

* * *

Team Star had got ready, looking as presentable as possible. Aura wore he brightest pink bow, while Sumo fashioned his biggest pair of boxing gloves. They slept in till 11o'clock though, having a late night, not helped by Sumo and Alistars discussion. None the less, the team were in their brightest form, ready for the day ahead, as as soon as the surfing contest was over, Star would be on the first boat across the lake, for the second leg of their journey to Moven.

"What do you think it'll be?" asked Alistar, referring to the 'signer' atop Moven mountain.

"No idea," said Razor, to busy doing nothing to care what Alistar was saying. The two were sitting outside, at a café table, waiting for the other half of Team Star to join them.

"You really don't care at all?" asked Alistar, kind of sick of Razors bed personality.

"Nope," said the Scyther bluntly, looking up at the sky, and not the Charmeleon.

"Then why are you at the school?" asked Alistar, being serious. Razor didn't respond, and stood up to walk away. Alistar just shook his head, until Sumo and Aura approached.

"Where's Razor?" asked Aura.

"Don't now, we were talking, and I asked him why he joined the guild."

"And," said Sumo, also interested to know Razors true motives for coming to the guild, as it obviously wasn't to help those in need, or for the greater good.

"He just stood up and walking away, down by the docks."

"Just leave him then, he probably just needs some time to cool off."

Aura and Sumo took a seat, and were soon greeted by a Roselia, asking for the drinks orders. Ruby and Riley were sitting at a close table, the closest any members of the two teams had been before.

"Psst," Riley and Ruby heard a familiar voice making the noise. Ace was standing behind a sign, talking to the girls at the table.

"You don't need to hide," protested Ruby.

"They don't know who you are," added Riley.

"And I would like to keep it that way, you guys being in plain sight could give us away."

"I highly doubt that, Team Star will not know who we are, until we win this mission," said Ruby, extremely positive that the mission was in the bag.

The noise of a loud speaker trying to find a frequency echoed throughout the beach area, until a voice could be properly heard.

"Testing, testing, is this thing on," when he was sure his voice was being projected, the Pokémon continued, "I just want to welcome you all to this Surfing event, as the waves on Dragon Lake are known for their tuff nature. I would also like to welcome Team Star and Team Ace of Spades from the Perplex school, as there first ever mission is under way as we speak. Both teams are heading to Moven Mountain, down south, where they are both going for the same mission. Give them a cheer on if you see them. Team Star are sitting at table number 5." A pause was held here as heads turned to where Team Star was sitting. Sumo and Alistar issued some awkward waves, while Aura was franticly looking round for the other team. "While Team Ace of Spades are at table number 7, with their leader being the one hiding behind the sign. The girls smiled awkwardly at Aura, who was giving them a darting glare. Ruby kicked the sign protecting Ace over, making Ace jump to the ground, covering his head. "There you go Ace, now everyone knows," said Rolfe, talking through the loud speaker. Riley and Ruby turned their attention to Ace, whose face was buried in the sand, and couldn't help but laugh. Team Star themselves couldn't help but giggle a bit too.

* * *

"Don't they now about us yet," asked a small Karrablast, talking to the Escavalier, with the other Karrablast on the other side of him. They were sitting in a small boat, moving across the lake, still close enough to shore to hear the loud speaker.

"They will soon learn, that the best explorer teams are the ones who don't hang about."

**And that was that, I really hope you liked.**

**Here is that question again, with another one, that involves you to think!**

**Question 1: Apart from your own, who is you're favourite character?**

**Question 2: Who are these Pokemon, the ones at the end of the Chapter? **

**Its all over, and I'm done. I have 1 slot left for an OC, and anyone who submitted can submit again. I will be holding the place open till this Saturday, where I wll pick to best one submitted. A competition, if you will. **

**I hope you liked, and don't forget to review below. See yall,**

**TPNO!**


	6. Moven Arc, Part 4: Boating

**Hello, its me, with yet another Moven Arc chapter, that doesn't involve Moven Mountain. I would first like to thank everyone who submitted a character, but no more please. I have 16, actually 17 (SPOILERS), characters, and they are all really good. It is just Team Ace of Spades and Team Star for now, but the other 9 characters should appear pretty soon. The cast list will be at the end of this chapter, but only for Pokemon featured in this chapter. I would like to thank everyone though, for all the characters.**

**Thanks to:**

**High Seraphim **

**Traveling Master**

**Emerald Dynamo**

**Goken-Son**

**Puttylol **

**Nonamepleasejustheretowrite**

**Torick**

**Gemstone Gal**

**SnowThunder1029**

**miclimp**

**TheNerdyGamer1998**

**Two anonymous people **

**And I'm pretty sure thats everyone. If I missed you off, contact me, please.**

**So, here it is:**

**Boating **

Ace stared intensively at the TV screen, attached to the beach house. A Lopunny was shown, surfing the waves of Lake Dragon. No one knew where the waves of the lake came from, but everyone knew that when they showed up, a surf contest would be held.

"You ok, boss," said Rolfe, taking a seat next to Ace. The Weavile nodded, to taking his eyes off the screen.

"He was angry, but then the surfing started," said Ruby, talking about Ace, as her and Riley were sitting across from the men at table number 7. They hadn't spoken to Team Star at table 5, and didn't plan on talking either. Aura had given Ace of Spades some dodgy looks, and Ruby had only returned them.

"Would you stop that," said Rolfe, as Ruby glanced over her shoulder at Aura.

"Why should I, she started it," protested Ruby.

"But we want them to be our friends; it's all not a competition. We may need their help, and we could always split the money," said Rolfe.

Aces smile dropped, and turned to Rolfe, "We are not splitting the money, it's ours."

"Not yet, we still have a boat journey and a mountain climb to go," said Riley, adjusting her sport visor.

"Should we get going then?" said Ruby, noticing that the Lopunny was the last surfer.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Ace, "It's almost over."

So after the final surf was finished, both teams made their way to the docks, where an approving ferry was in sight.

"And the winner is…"

"Oh, the suspense," said Riley, sarcastically, as Ace had his eyes glued on the main stage.

"…Lopy!" and the Lopunny stepped forward, claiming the golden trophy.

"You know, she deserved it," said Ace, nodding his head in agreement.

"How would you know," said Riley, "It's not like you were watching the swimming."

Riley and Ruby laughed, as Ace shook it off, and jumped onto the ferry.

…

"What's their game?" asked Aura, in quite an angry tone.

"Nothing, they are just on the same mission," said Alistar, and he was right.

"Don't you think it's some kind of conspiracy," said Aura.

"Yeah, like they are going to throw us off the side of the mountain," exclaimed Sumo.

"Shut up, Sumo!" shouted Razor, not in his usual troublesome tone, but in an angry one.

"You shut up Razor, we are all sick of your attitude," Aura shouted back.

This led off into an argument, between Aura and Razor. The argument continued as the team jumped onto the ship, and as it sailed across the lake.

…

"Ruby, come here. This is amazing," exclaimed Riley, hanging off the side of the boat, with one hand on the railing.

"No thanks," said Ruby. She was sitting back, on a bench, on the outside of the ship.

"Riley, are you ok," asked Riley, noticed her friend wasn't looking at her best.

"Yeah, but I think I might go inside," said a queasy Ruby, as she opened the door to the boat, leaving her friend to, once again, hang over the side of the ship.

Ruby made her way to the boats lower deck; a large, well furnished, room, empty apart from one.

Alistar had already found the room, and had taken a fold up chair, folded it out, and was sitting in it, ready a book.

"Hey, you're that guy from Team Star," said Ruby, as Alistar nodded, "Alistor?"

"Alistar," corrected Alistar, he hated it when people got his name wrong, it was the only thing from his past he had.

"So why are you down here?" asked Ruby.

"Water, I don't know what it is, but I can't stand the stuff."

"Is that because you are a fire type?"

"Mainly, but there was always a part of me that hated water anyway."

"That's cool, I'm sorry about this by the way. Team Ace of Spades, taking the same mission," apologised Ruby.

"That's ok, we can always split the money in the end," said Alistar. Ruby smiled back, agreeing.

"It is a lot of money, so sharing would be good," Ruby said, "What's that book your reading?"

"It's called, Magikarp Mystery," said Alistar.

"You into that kind of stuff then, mystery books?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, well, my life is one, a mystery," answered Alistar, no at all sick of the questions.

"Explain, please?"

So Alistar did explain, and the two chatted, till the book docked, and the two teams went their separate ways. Star went on the west road, while Ace of Spades made their way down the west road.

…

Three Escavalier stood at the bottom of Mount Moven, one notably bigger than the other two.

"This is it boss," said one of the smaller Escavaliers.

"From now on, I'm not the boss," said the larger Pokémon, interrupting the smaller one.

"But who is our boss then," asked the last Pokémon.

"Me."

The smaller Pokémon turned to see a Rapidash, wearing head and body armour.

"My, my, you two sure have grown up," the Rapidash said, noting that the smaller Escavaliers had just recently evolved.

"Carvan," said the larger Escavalier, turning to talk to the Rapidash, called Carvan, "It's good to see you."

"Drew, Manny, and Basil," said the Rapidash, calling the Escavaliers by their names.

Basil, the large Escavalier, floated onto the back of Carvan.

"Team Cavalry, rides again."

**Thats a rap. I would like to thank all my reviewers, and everyone. Here is the cast list:**

**Aura: Gemstone Gal**

**Alistar: Traveling Master**

**Sumo: miclimp**

**Razor: Random Person**

**Ace: TheNerdyGamer1998**

**Rolfe: SnowThunder1029**

**Ruby: Puttylol**

**Riley: Random Person (I posted the review, but I didn't create her.)**

**Everyone else: ME!**

**Charcater Bios are now on my page, somewhere. **

**Questions:**

**1. Do you see Ruby and Alistar, as a couple!?**

**2. Which team is your favourite?**

**3. Are Team Cavalry evil?!**

**Til next time, Smell ya Later (I don't own that.)**

**TPNO**


	7. Moven Arc, Part 5: Moven Town

"This is it?" said Aura, after a long walk to Moven town, startled by its size. The village had about thirty buildings, a restaurant and a small hotel. It was an average sized town, but Aura was used to the city, jam-packed with trains and buildings.

"What were you expecting?" said Alistar, "It's just a town."

"Smells…funny," Razor pointed out, making Aura note the stench.

"I can't smell anything," said Sumo, until it hit his nose, "Oh my, that is bad."

"I'd be more worried about the smell than a song, surely?" said Alistar, also pinching the obvious stench.

As said the obvious smell would hit the nose of anyone walked through the town. Why the residents were more concerned about the Singer atop Moven Mountain, was a mystery.

"We could ask around, see what the smell is?" suggested Sumo, and other three shrugged in unenthusiastic agreement. The team of four set about the town, splitting into groups of two, to find the small towns deal.

…

"Hello," said Sumo, opening the door of the seemingly empty restaurant. The place was barren, not a Pokémon in sight.

"Is this town even inhabited?" asked Aura, close behind.

"Looks like it's not, but hey, look!" Sumo pointed at the buffet of food lying on the counter top.

"Wait Sumo," Aura held him back, "Isn't it a bit weird?"

"What's weird?" Sumo asked, Oran berry in hand.

"All this food is fresh, and no one is in eyesight."

"Wah!" said Sumo, dropping the berry, "You don't think this place is haunted!"

"One of the possibilities," said Aura, not really counting it as an explanation to the food, "But more likely, the residents left in a hurry."

"Wait, that's much more plausible!" said Sumo.

"We got to go find the guys!" Aura sprinted out the door.

"Wait, are you suggesting I'm not manly!"

Sumo ran after Aura, in a 'manly' manner.

…

"Anything?" said Razor, running over to the wearing Alistar was leaning down, "You know you looking at rock!"

"I'm checking to see if any of them are Geodudes, or the like. There are no Pokémon anywhere."

Razor looked round to see Aura and Sumo coming towards them.

"Found anything, that was quite a run," said Razor, helping Alistar off the ground.

"I think," started Aura, before Sumo gave her a wink, "_We_ think that whoever was here, left in a hurry, not too long ago. I think that the smell has recently driven them away."

"No idea what the smell is then?"

The two shook there head to Alistars question.

"But whatever it was, I'm sure it was dangerous."

At that, voices could be heard behind them. It was Team Ace of Spades, noses held in disgust.

"What is that smell?" asked Rolfe, paw to nose.

"Smells horrible!" added Riley.

"Bet it was Sumo!" laughed Ace, who only got a response from Razor.

"Shut up, Ace," said Ruby, "So what is it, really?"

"No idea," said Aura, "But we are sure it's dangerous."

"How come?"

"Because whatever it is, it made the town's residents leave."

There was then a silence, stopped only by Razor,

"Well, it's getting late. I suggest we stay at the hotel. I saw it back there."

The other seven agreed, and the two teams made their way to the hotel Razor had seen before.

…

"Yep, just like the rest of the town; deserted," Ruby said, as she came down the stairs, after checking the upstairs floor for Pokémon.

"I'm kinds scared now," said Riley, hiding behind Rolfe, who laughed,

"You will be ok Riley, I'll protect you."

The Azurill smiled back at the Luxray, glad he was there.

"I think we should call it a night then," said Alistar.

"No way, I'm starving!" said Ace, who went into the kitchen.

"Now I think about it, I'm hungry too. I'll meet you guys when I come upstairs, ok," said Sumo, following in Aces footsteps.

The other six Pokémon retired, and split into different rooms in the hotel: Aura, Riley and Ruby in the girl's one, Razor, Alistar and Sumo (when he would come upstairs) in another, and Rolfe and in another.

"Night guys."

…

Rolfe jumped onto one of two big beds provided in his room. Ace wasn't here yet, so he had some peace and quiet. He decided it have a bath, and went into the bathroom, turning the tap. He took no attention to the water filling the bath, as he quickly went onto other business, when he turned the faucet.

He went into the bedroom, to get a towel, and then returned to the bathroom. The towel was dropped though, when he saw what was really in the bath,

"Ahhh!"

Alistar and Razor ran out of their room, after hearing Rolfe shout in his room. They were just out on the corridor when they found Rolfe running past them, to the staircase.

"Run!" he yelled, as his paws hitting the ground in front of them. Alistar and Razor did as instructed, and ran in the same direction. The door to the girl's room was soon knocked down, by Alistar, who could really explain the situation.

"We…um…Rolfe ran…so run," he said, tired from the short run.

The girls, who were confused, kind of got the message and ran downstairs, after the boys.

…

"Mm, this all looks so good," said Sumo, plonking himself down next to Ace.

"Yeah I know. Oh wait, I need a drink," said Ace, getting up at running into the kitchen.

It took about two minutes for Sumo to hear Ace, screaming. The Weavile darted in the room, after his girlish scream was heard.

"What's wrong?" asked Sumo, standing up from the table.

"It's purple!" shouted Ace, running past him open of the kitchen, into the lobby. Sumo soon followed, finding the other six also downstairs.

"Everyone outside!" shouted Alistar, running out the door, followed by the rest.

The teams ran to the town centre, forgetting all their belongings.

The large town square was decorated in golden stones and a large fountain. The eight Pokémon circled the fountain, each facing outwards.

"Wait," said Alistar, calling to his friends but not daring to move his eyes, "This thing flows through the pipes right." He quickly glanced at Rolfe, who gave a sharp nod, "Then isn't this fountain connected to the pipes."

All heads turned to check to fountain, but it was too late!

**All that's all you're getting. Spooky, not really. **

**CAST list:**

** Aura: Gemstone Gal**

**Alistar: Traveling Master**

**Sumo: miclimp**

**Razor: Random Person**

**Ace: TheNerdyGamer1998**

**Rolfe: SnowThunder1029**

**Ruby: Puttylol**

**Riley: Random Person (I posted the review, but I didn't create her.)**

**Everyone else: ME!**

**And now Questions!**

**1 Whats the purple things, that smell bad and came fit through the towns plumbing system?**

**2 Do you want new teams next chapter, or later after this arc?**

**3 Do you want this, or my other stories, updated faster?**

**4 Rate the story out of ten so far?**

**That's all folks**

**TPNO**


	8. Moven Arc, FINALE: King Muk Vs Double R

The eight Pokémon grouped together at one side of the fountain, as purple goo started to erupt out of its fountains.

"Everyone get back!" shouted Rolfe. He stood nearer the front of the group.

The goo moulded together to form a blob of itself. Two arms emerged from the blob as well as two eyes and a large mouth.

"It's a Muk!" Sumo whispered to his friends.

The Muk began to laugh, "Not just any Muk. I am King Muk, ruler of Moven Town."

"What are you talking about?" Alistar spoke up.

"I rule this town, and its entire population."

Ace laughed, "No one lives here. Because of your smell, they've all moved out."

King Muk grumbled, and then growled, and then roared, "No! No! Everyone will follow me!"

The purple blob charged towards the two teams. Ace, Aura, Alistar and Riley were hit by the blast. The four of them fainted from the attack.

Razor, Sumo, Ruby and Rolfe had missed it, but barely.

"X-Scissor!" Razor announced. He leaped at King Muk, and sliced his side with his now glowing scythes. The attack barely hit, and King Muk retaliated with Sludge. Purple goo erupted from the purple blobs mouth and hit Razor. The bug Pokémon was knocked out, leaving three to take King Muk on.

"Arm Thrust!" called Sumo. The Pokémon focused and his boxing gloves glowed a bright white. It charged at King Muk, and punched it four times, twice with each arm. "That's for my friends!"

The self-proclaimed King of Moven town laughed, and mixed Sumo up with his arm. He threw the Guts Pokémon against one of the buildings, which made a dent in it.

Ruby and Rolfe starred at each other. Kind Muk was the most powerful Pokémon that both Ruby and Rolfe had ever seen. He had knocked out six Pokémon without even breaking a sweat.

"Wha-what do we do," Ruby barely made out.

"We fight; it's the only thing we can do. Just hit it with your most powerful move.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Ruby. She opened her mouth and gathered fire energy. A swirling fire ball of fire was now ready to be shot.

"Discharge!" shouted Rolfe. He too gathered energy. His fur with soon full of electricity. "Go!"

The two attacks were shot at the same time. The two attacks merged into one, forming a beam of yellow and red; electricity and fire. The attack hit the purple sludge monster dead on.

Rub and Rolfe panted for breath. They had used more power than they had planned.

"Is-is he gone," asked Ruby.

Rolfe looked up from the ground, to see not what he was hoping for.

The attack did hit King Muk, but the giant separated it to spread the damage out. Smaller blobs of sludge were now edging closer to Ruby and Rolfe.

"He turned himself into Grimers!" screamed Ruby.

The two Pokémon would have ran away, (and could easily outrun the super slow Grimers) if they had the strength. Both were very weak from there attack, and fell to the ground.

_"This is how it ends._

_This is how I die, right?_

_Ruby has fainted already and I don't know how much longer I can hold out."_

It was then, when Rolfe was on the verge of losing life, that the Dusknoir came.

The Ghost Pokémon flew in from the forests around the town. The speed it moved at sent gusts of wind through the streets.

"I am Dusk!" the Pokémon proclaimed.

The Grimers below starred up at the ghost, who was about five feet off the ground.

"I know, that you know who I am!" he said, again in the deep loud voice, "You will leave this town, now!"

The Grimers were at first, struck with fear. Rolfe had just enough energy felt to smile. The purple blobs then scattered and wobbled away on all directions. This was the last thing Rolfe could see, as he felt that weak.

…

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Rolfe woke on a stray bed, next to Ruby who was lying to his right.

"Hey Ruby," he whispered. The fox Pokémon didn't move, but instead snored louder than before.

Rolfe laughed a little, but then got up and stretched his legs.

"I'll be back in a minute, k," he told the sleeping fox, before leaving the small room through the door.

Outside, Rolfe found himself on a street in Moven town, but not the one he had seen before. The sun was shining high in the sky, and the lampposts weren't alit. Pokémon, young and old, walked the streets with bags and merchandise. It was market day.

Stalls were selling all manner of things, from berries to batteries. One specific stall catch Rolfe's eye, and not because of what they were selling.

"Hey Alistar!" called Rolfe. He ran across the road, making sure not to bump into any Pokémon.

"Hi Rofle, good to see you up."

"What do you mean? Was I asleep for long?"

"About two weeks, but Chansey did say that it would take at least that for you and Ruby to recover from your 'Ultimate Fire Thunder move combo."

The two Pokémon laughed as Rofle was taken aback to the battle with King Muk.

"Oh yeah," Rolfe said reminiscing "How did you know about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were out cold when I did the attack, so how did you know about it."

"Dusk told us."

Rolfe remembered again about Dusk the Dusknoir.

"Dusk had heard about the commotion in Moven Town and had come to sort it out. He found that the towns people were staying nearby and called tell back. He saw you and Ruby attack before he came in and scared the Muk away."

"Where did he go then?"

"Dusk, he went back to his guild. It's in the far north east, but he wanted to help this mission because he owned the town's mayor, Mayor Mitchell, a favour."

At that, the two Pokémon were joined by Sumo, Razor and Ace who had been checking out another stand.

"Good to see ya buddy," said Ace, tapping his friend on the back.

"You're a hero now," commented Sumo.

"Hu, why?" asked Rofle.

"Dusk may have scared them away, but you and Ruby put your lifes on the line to save this town. All of the towns people were there that night, they were just hiding in the forest, and they saw what you did."

Rofle smiled. One good deed, done!

**AAAAAAAND, hello everyone. Welcome back to PMD: Perplexed. If you had looked at the stories summary over Christmas you would have seen that it said:**

**COMING BACK IN FEBRUARY 2013. **

**The deal with my stories is that I will go back to them, and work on them for a wee while, then leave them again. I want to write this story again, and that is a great thing. I am also accepting two new OCs. (I know it sounds lazing but I'm tired.) Please go use Riley's form as a template and send your own. Riley's form can be found in the second page of reviews, at the bottom.**

**The series is officially back, and a new team will be introduced next time featuring,**

**Justin, Kenny, Riku, Silver and Mitty! **

**BTW, if you're Pokémon isn't on this list above, and isn't in team Star or AoS, then please resend it, but only if you want too.**

**(Rolfe may be referred to as Rofle. Please tell me if you see this mistake.)**

**QUESTIONS: **

**1: Do you see Rolfe and Ruby as a pairing?**

**2: Just tell me who you do see as a good pairing?**

**3: Guess what species of Pokémon are the names above?**

**4: BONUS QUESTION WORTH FIFTY POINTS: Does anyone know where Dusk (and Mayor Mitchell) are from?**

**5: Can anyone draw? I could use a cover pic.**

**Smell ya later, (Do do do dooo do) KC**


	9. Wool Arc, Part 1: Emoclew Meat Liat

The two Riolu stared each other down. They were sitting at opposite ends of the room from each other, but were both there for the same reason. For some reason, seeing another one of these species, made them feel slightly uneasy.

"Um… Justin next please," called Gigi. She had popped her head out of the Perplexer's door to see who was still in the waiting room. It had been a long day of interviews to decide who the next Pokémon team would be made of.

One of the Riolu, the one wearing the navy blue scarf, stood up and walked into the office after Gigi, leaving only two Pokémon left in the waiting room; the other Riolu and a Mareep.

"I'm Riku," said the Riolu, introducing himself to the Mareep.

He didn't receive a response though.

"Hello, anyone there."

The Mareep blinked and awoke from her daydream. "Yrros, em saw gnimaerdyad."

"Why are you speaking backwards?" asked Riku. He laughed a little, but was slightly concerned.

"How do you know that I was speaking backwards, and you weren't?" The woolly Pokémon laughed to itself, "Sorry about that, it was just a thought to me. My names Yttim, I mean Mitty."

The two laughed.

"You nervous?" asked Riku, shuffling along the couch closer to Mitty.

"Sorry what?" said Mitty, snapping out of yet another daydream.

"You never listen do you?"

"But today isn't Wednesday, is it?" said the sheep in total randomness.

It was then that Mitty was called in for her interview, as Gigi popped her head out again. Justin, the blue scarfed Riolu walked out of the office and out of the building. He was smiling, which scared Riku.

Smiling meant that the interview went well, and if the interview wet well then Justin was bound to get a place on a team. And if Justin was going to get a place on a team, then there was less chance of Riku getting a place.

Maybe Riku was overthinking it. Mitty had got him all confused with her backwards speaking and he was so stressed out he couldn't think. Maybe Riku just needed a…

CRASH!

The double door that lead into the waiting door swung open as a Pokémon flew threw them. The Minccino had tripped on some wiring and was now sliding across the room, landing pretty near the office door.

"You don't want to go in their yet, not until they're ready for you," said Riku, helping the poor Pokémon. "They want to set it up for all the Pokémon."

The Minccino listened to Riku, scrambled away from the door to where Riku was sitting.

"The names Riku," said the Riolu, holding out a paw to help the Mincocco up.

The Minccino turned away in disgust, "If you must know, the names Kenny."

"Oh," said a startled Riku.

"Oh what?" snapped Kenny, turning his head to reveal his growling face.

"It's just…I thought you were a girl."

There was an awkward silence, that Riku wasn't sure if he should fill. Riku only meant the comment as a joke, and expected Kenny to be ok with it.

Kenny's growl grew stronger, until his face was a bright red.

"I am a male! I f**king male! Got it!" screamed Kenny, before he walked to the other side of the room and sat down in the same place that Justin had sat it.

Mitty bounced out of the office with the same smile Justin had. Riku gulped (thinking again of what he thought when Justin left the office) and stood up expecting to go into the office now.

"Kenny," chimed Gigi.

Kenny, who had slightly cooled off, jumped up and walked into the office. Riku sighed, and sat back down. How much longer did he have to wait!

…

**Four days after the Interviews...**

Riku walked the streets of Hallow City with pride, holding his ticket to the big time in his right hand. He held it tightly, as it was extremely precious.

The document detailed that Riku the Riolu had been accepted in the Perplex school as team leader of a team called Team Tail.

When he made it to the large gates of the, the Diglett at the door let him in with a smile. He felt pride, he felt proud, he felt,

"You!"

Riku heard a low pitch growl from behind his back. It was a loud, and caught the attention of the Diglett. Riku slowly turned to face the growl. It was Kenny, the Mincocco.

"Why are you here?"

Riku held the letter up to show Kenny, who showed his letter up as well.

"You better not be in Team Tail!" snapped Kenny.

Riku just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Ugh!"

Kenny marched past Riku and walked up the stairs to the academy door, leaving Riku only to follow.

…

"You four, as you already know, have been put together in the academies newet adventure team!"

The Cobalion had a smile stretched from ear to ear, as the team that stood in front of him were by far the most promising. The four Pokémon were sitting in the same seats Team Star and Team Ace of Spades had been sitting in, only two weeks earlier.

"Riku, you are the captain of this team!" he pronounced. The Riolu looked quite happy with the news. The Mincocco sitting two seats down however, wasn't. He made a low grumbling noise and murmured soothing about how it was 'unfair.'

"Silver, the role of second in command goes to you."

The Mienfoo smiled at the news. Silver was a shiny Mienfoo, and the youngest in the group. He had aimed for third in command, and was over the moon with the news. He was sitting in the seat in-between Kenny and Riku. From one side Silver received a supportive smile. On the other, a angry glare.

"Kenny, third in command is yours."

Kenny shrugged and dropped the glare. At least it wasn't fourth.

"Twilight, you're the teams fourth member."

Twilight smiled, the Absol was expecting it. Although the Pokémon in her team were relatively smaller than her, they all looked extremely powerful. Twilight next to Kenny in the line. She was a powerful Pokémon (the focus sash she wore only made her stronger) but she felt she wasn't powerful enough.

"Team Tail is born!" Cobalion said. He stood from his seat and congratulated the team with a bow. I respect, the newly formed team returned to favour.

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER.**

**Woops…**

**Anyways, say hello to team Tail, and a new Arc.**

**Wool Arc**

**The Moven arc was actually all about Moven Town, and not Moven Mountain (MINDFUCK!) and finished with the boss battle against King Muk.**

**The Wool Arc will concern the next two teams, who are Team Tail and (Get Ready!) TEAM FLUFFY.**

**Mitty was one of my favourite characters submitted, so this whole arc will be about her team, Team Fluffy, starting out. Team Tail will obviously also feature, and they will be going on a mission pretty soon.**

**Onto the questions:**

**Last time I asked, who you thought Dusk was, and it was really hard. Puttylol got it right, as Dusk was a character I submitted to her PMD story.**

**Mitchell was another member who was in the same team and Dusk, but I loved Dusk the best. **

**This story is set after her one, about twenty years to be exact. I noticed that some Pokémon here, were also submitted there, let's just say there really similar, ok!**

**I also asked which species of Pokémon who thought Mitty and that were, and some of you got it right, so congrats.**

**A huge thanks to Puttylol, who not only submitted Mitty, but is also doing the new cover to this story, hopefully!**

**No questions this time, but do tell me if you like the new characters or not! Also, does anyone have any questions for me. I have about twlever asked, and am thinking about a Q/A chapter, so ask away!**

**KC, or is it CK **


	10. Wool Arc, Part 2: Chameleon Blue

The group of eight, made up of Team Ace of Spades and Team Star, were walking the long road back to Halloow City together. The two teams had moulded into friends during the journey, so much so that they both gave up on the mission for each other.

Team Cavalry could have the mission, the eight Pokémon of the two teams have become good friends.

Aura and Riley had chatted during the journey, and had both found an interest in hating Ace. Razor and Ace had found strange connection in being jerks, and Sumo and Ace had found a friendship in food.

Ruby, Rolfe and Alistar wandered at the back of the group, chatting among themselves about their moves. The distance between these three and the others grew, as Alistar and Rolfe were enthusiastic to show off their moves to each other. Soon the gap had become so big that Aura and the others had become a dot to Alistar, Rolfe and Ruby.

"Hey, should we walk a bit faster guys?" asked Ruby.

Rolfe shook his head, "No rush, they'll stop for the boat at the lake anyway."

Ruby smiled. Even though Rolfe wasn't the leader of their group, he would have been a far better one than Ace. The three walked on, but were soon stopped by some strange noises.

"Hey, what that," Alistar pointed out. Rustling sounds were coming from the surrounding forest, to the right of the group.

"Should we shout on the others?"

"There too far away to hear us Ruby," commented Rolfe. He looked up, just in case he could shout. "We got this anyway," he said with a smile. Ruby smiled back.

Alistar was the first to step into the bushes.

"Cautious now," Rolfe forewarned Alistar, "Something doesn't seem right."

"It's ok," Alistar smiled. He walked further through the bushes, Rolfe and Ruby in tail.

The trees seemed to get denser, as if they were closing in on the trio. The rustling of the leaves sounded like a Pokémon on the move.

"How much further do we have to go," asked Ruby, sighing.

"Not much longer I think, whatever was rustling walked this way, and I think its stopped."

"Why are we even doting this," Ruby sighed again.

"The job of an Explorer team is also the job of a Rescue Team. If even a Pokémon is in bother, we must help."

"I ken, but surely this doesn't involve going after every rustle we hear."

"No," started Alistar, "But this was different, I could just feel it."

Ruby sighed, but continued to walk none the less.

"HEHEEHEHE!"

The laugh came from up ahead, where Alistar and the others could see some light come from.

Alistar sped up, followed by Rolfe and Ruby who also upped their game.

Sun hit the trio's eyes as the dark thick forest spread into a large clearing. Around the edge of the clearing was the forest and in the centre was a carpet. It was a purple and pink rug, decorated with Pokémon and typing symbols. Atop the carpet sat a Kecleon, a purple Kecleon.

"Hello Ali-"

"You called us here, right," Alistar butted in, "Why did you bring us here."

"You don't know me, but by hell I know you. My name… is Coladas."

"Coladas," murmured Alistar. He had heard the name somewhere, but with his amnesia he had no memory of this, Coladas. He had a bad feeling about the Pokémon though. It was probably this felling that made him want to walk into the forest.

"I don't know your friends however; are you going to introduce me to them," smiled the Kecleon.

"Tell me why you called for me first!" demanded Alistar. Coladas took no notice of this, and continued with Rolfe and Ruby.

"You care for Alistar greatly, don't you Ruby," smirked Coladas, "That's your name right, Ruby."

"How do you know this?!" shouted Alistar. He was starting to lose his patience with the Coladas.

"I even think…Ruby loves Alistar," blurted Coladas. He rolled back in his carpet with laughter. Ruby blushed and took a step back.

"Shut up!" Alistar screamed. "Shut up and give me some answers!"

Coladas laughed, "Ok Mr Pushy. I am not your usual Kecleon. Usual Kecleon have the ability to mimic their opponents typing. I differ in the fact I can mimic any typing. I used Psychic abilities to gain information on Ruby. The information on you however, I already knew."

"Tell me who you are, and how you know me!"

"No, but I will tell you something. That is, if you can beat me," Coladas narrowed his eyes, before closing them completely. Pink energy encircled Coladas' body and the carpet he sat on lifted. "If you win this battle, maybe, just maybe, a piece of your memory may become less foggy."

Alistars' eyes widened.

"Come on Alistar, let's leave," protested Ruby "This place is giving me the creeps."

"No!" the Charmeleon demanded, "I can't leave, not now."

"Ali's right," agreed Rolfe, "Imagine if you had nothing of your memories. You would do anything to get them bad."

Ruby nodded her head, now on the same level as the other two.

"We fight then?" asked Coladas. He was now floating on his carpet above the trio.

"You bet! Flamethrower!"

Alistar gathered fire energy around his mouth in a sphere. When the sphere was big enough, he shot the fire ball at Coladas. The Kecleon flew to the side, dodging the attack. "Hardly accurate!" he proclaimed, mocking Alistar. Coladas rolled back and laughter again, making Alistar more angry.

"Shut up!"

All was silent when Alistar shouted. He was now growling at Coladas.

"But if I was too shut up, then how would I tell you about your past," laughed Coladas.

Rolfe and Ruby were now also starting to get angry. "We'll help," commented Ruby. Filled with bravery see didn't know existed, the Vulpix ran up to join Alistar by his side. Rolfe quickly joined Al the other side.

"Anything for the good of Pokémon," he murmured, remembering why he was here.

"Help have we. I better up my game," said Coladas sarcastically. He raised his right arm and summoned a sphere of water with it. The sphere got bigger and bigger, till it was the size of a tree. Coladas' body colour also changed to blue. "Hydro Pump!"

The sphere of water came crashing down on the Pokémon. It looked small from where Coladas was flying, put, in reality; it could crush all three of them. Rolfe quickly darted out of the way of the giant water bomb. Alistar soon followed, but Ruby got hit with the full force of the blast.

The attack hit her straight on, and did a lot of damage on first hit. What she wasn't expecting, however came next. The water didn't disband, and stayed as a ball with Ruby inside it.

"I call this move, Water prison," smirked Coladas. He lifted Ruby and the water sphere back up to where he was floating on his carpet. "By using Psychic abilities, I can control the water."

"Sh..sh…she is going to die!" screamed Rolfe.

"Well duh," laughed Coladas. "That's kind of the point."

"Thunder!" said Rolfe. Like before, in Moven town, Rolfe used a much power as he possibly could. The ray of thunder shot from Rolfe went up into the sky, where grey clouds started to form. They grey clouds then shot an even more powerful jet of electricity down to where Coladas was sitting.

"Idiot," murmured the Kecleon. He flew back with his carpet, and moved the water sphere into the place where he was sitting. The shock-wave of electricity hit the water, with Ruby inside. Her drowning screams could be heard from where Rolfe was standing, and made him feel terrible. Coladas dropped the water sphere and Ruby hit the ground with it. She and fainted, and was possibly dead. Rolfe also fainted from tiredness.

" Isn't this fun," said Coladas. He flew back down to the earth on his carpet, and stood up. He changed his colour from the water blue, to orange.

"Fun!" shouted Alistar, clearly mad, "How could you call this fun!"

"Someone's angry," laughed Coladas, "You must really have loved that Vulpix. Too bad she's dead!"

That was it. Alistar snapped. Something inside of his burst and he lost it. He screamed with rage and fire erupted from his tail. The surrounding grass caught on fire and it soon spread to the forest. This wasn't it all though, Alistars eyes turned blue. His tail went blue.

…

_The red claw sliced into Alistars chest, and Alistar fell back from the pain._

_"Your dead, prince," said the owner of the claw as Alistar fell backwards and tumbled down the hill. He looked down at his chest, scarred from the attack. _

_At the bottom of the hill Alistar tumbled into the water and his tail extinguished._

_"Any last words," pronounced the claw owner. _

_Alistar got up in the river. He heard voices from all sides of him, laughing. He couldn't see any faces however, not in the middle of the night. His feet were cold, and he was sure this was the end. He felt stressed, extremely stressed._

_That's when it spanned, like it did two years later. His tail went blue for the first time, but he couldn't hold it, and fainted._

_…_

Alistar came back from the flashback, a little woozy from it.

"So Alistar," started Coladas, "Don't you think it's time to call it a night."

"Huh, what!"

The Kecleon snapped his fingers and Alistar fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before he fainted was Ruby's eyes, opening.

…

"He is the son of Charrin then," said Coladas. He sat at a table with three others surrounding it at other sides. Moonlight coming from the window only hit the Kecleon, and the others were left in the shadows. "His tail turned blue, just like it did before."

"But he was dead," stated the figure sitting to the right of Coladas, "I was sure of that."

The figure sitting opposite Coladas laughed, "You obviously didn't do a good job then."

…

**END. So how was that. I know it's more of a bonus episode, and this chapter was originally planned for a far later arc, but it is dedicated to a very special person who (would you believe it) submitted the wonderful Alistar.**

**Traveling Master will be leaving Fanfiction for a long time, and I am going to miss him so much. I figured I should let him see a little about Alistars arc, kind of as a goodbye.**

**I really hope you liked it, Traveling Master.**

**Cast List:**

**Aura: Gemstone Gal**

**Alistar: Traveling Master**

**Sumo: miclimp**

**Razor: Random Person**

**Ace: TheNerdyGamer1998**

**Rolfe: SnowThunder1029**

**Ruby: Puttylol**

**Riley: Random Person (I posted the review, but I didn't create her.)**

**Silver: Torick**

**Justin: Emerald Dynamo**

**Twilight: Traveling Master**

**Kenny: Puttylol**

**Mitty: Puttylol**

**Riku: The Perfect Replica**

**Rai: (Get ready to see him again) ME**

**Questions:**

**1. Tell me what you think of Coladas, Blue Flame Alistar and your theories about this chapter.**

**2. Who is your favourite Pokémon gym leader?**

**3. Has your favourite character/team changed?**

**Smell ya later TM, KC.**


	11. Wool Arc, Part 3: Jealous Jewel

**Jealous Jewel**

"Twilight! Mind coming down to the courtyard."

The Absol was woken suddenly from the voice. The owner of the voice was outside, as the voice came in from the window. It was a voice she knew all too well, and made her smile. She jumped from her bed and ran out of the room, banging her head on the door to open it. She raced down the corridor at tremendous speeds, dodging other Pokémon with less than ease. At the end of the corridor, she realised she had no idea where the courtyard was.

After getting directions off of a Sandshrew, Twilight headed down another corridor, then a set of stairs and then another corridor. She burst through the wooden doors that led out into the courtyard and slowed down to walk down the stone stairs. The open courtyard was covered in grass, and had pink cherry blossom trees lining the two sides. Twilight walked down the line of cherry blossoms to where her old friend was standing.

She almost started to cry. "They told me about the fire and I thought I would never get to see you again."

"Hey a promise is a promise," smiled Alistar, "Yes there was a fire, but we all survived. I have to stay of missions for a while though."

Twilight walked up to Alistar, and was hugged by him.

"I've missed you so much Alistar," she sighed, "I need you as a friend again. That's why I came here."

He broke up the hug after about five seconds, "I've missed you too Twilight. I'm glad to see you again."

The two got to chatting, as they hadn't seen each other in over a year.

"How are your friends then? No one here knew what happened."

"Rolfe is fine but Ruby isn't doing too well, and will not be able to do anything for a little while."

What Alistar forgot to mention, was that Ruby had a giant crush on Alistar. She lay on her bed that day, thinking over what had happened. She almost died, and had Alistar even cared?

…

The rest of Team Ace of Spades were out on a mission, as if they were to stay at the school, one mission would have to have been completed before the first month.

"How did we get stuck doing this. It's so boring," sighed Ace. Their mission was to retrieve a Poke Doll from the Forest of Time. The forest was much more boring than it sounded though, as no Pokémon lived there. The trees in the forest were spread far apart, and didn't trap the Pokémon like the ones outside Moven Town did.

"It was the only one on the board, and we are pretty lucky it's an easy mission," stated Rolfe, "We need _a_ mission under our belt remember."

"There it is," Riley pointed out. Her small arm stretched out to a small clearing in the forest, where a small doll was. "That sure was easy."

Riley bounced over to the doll and picked it up. The trio left the forest, satisfied with their easy job.

…

"Welcome!" Team Fluffy!" pronounced the Perplexer.

"Sorry, whose choice was that?" asked the Grovyle, puzzled as to why he was leader of a Team called Team Fluffy.

"Do you really have to ask that?" said the Croconaw joking.

The team of Pokémon laughed as Grant realised the one who submitted the name was Mitty.

"Maybe I should say: why is that our name?" reworded the Grovyle. He looked down at the team of Justin the Riolu, Rai the Croconaw and Mitty the Mareep. The name didn't really fit, at least most of the team.

"I don't know," said the Perplexer, "Your names sounded boring and 'Team Fluffy' sounds pretty cool."

"I'm ok with the name," said the Riolu, "A names only a name right."

The Grovyle shrugged, "I guess it could be cool. They hear a name like Team Fluffy and we blow them away."

The team smiled. Team Fluffy would be the best Team the academy had ever seen.

…

"So the mission was that easy," said a bed stricken Ruby, "I'm not that bothered that I missed it then."

Riley and Ruby laughed, "And here's the worse part. The owner of the doll didn't even want it. Ace ended up throwing it away."

"All that effort," said Ruby sarcastically. The two laughed more, before they got onto more serious matters.

"How's Alistar doing then?"

Riley looked down at the floor, "Well, one of the new Pokémon, an Absol, they seem to have hit it off."

"Oh," said Ruby blushing, "Well, that's too bad."

"I'm sorry Rub. They'll be other boys."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm think I'm gonna sleep now Riley."

Riley jumped up from the stool next to the bed, and pushed it against the wall. "Goodnight Ruby," she smiled. She knew how much Ruby liked Alistar, and really felt for her.

Riley turned the light off as she left the room and shut the door. Ruby couldn't help but cry a little.

…

"Hello," shouted Ruby, "Anyone there."

She was in a dark forest, and the black trees seemed to be closing in on her. Her red fur was the only colour, but it didn't exactly light the forest up. She crawled in and out of trees, "Anyone there!"

Then she saw him. His red coat was unmistakable. Ruby darted towards him, through trees that seemed to never end. That's when the red Pokémon started to run. It ran in the opposite direction of Ruby and tried to get away.

"Al, wait up!" she called. After about five minutes of chasing him, Ruby gave up. She saw the red Pokémon run further and further away, never stopping. "Al," he cried. She was tired, and was almost crying.

She stood up with all her energy and tried to walk. She only made it two steps before she collapsed again. It was then that the light came down. About ten feet in front of where Ruby lay was a doll. Which type of Pokémon it was modelled after was impossible the make out.

As it was the only thing of any significance Ruby could see, she crawled towards the doll with caution.

"What are you?" she asked herself. With some struggle, she made it to her feet and turned the doll over with her paw.

"Greetings!"

The loud voice boomed into Ruby's head. The voice sounded like that of an aristocrat. Ruby couldn't help but be scared from it. She had no idea where it was coming from.

"You and I are very much alike you know."

"Who? What is happening?" she cried.

The doll raised its head, and then its whole body. A purple aura surrounded the doll as it grew in size. The doll was grey and had a yellow zipped mouth. It had three spikes on its head and a yellow star spiked tail. Ruby couldn't help but stare into the dolls red eyes.

"Do you know what Envy is Ruby?" spoke the doll in the same voice.

"I-I do."

"Then please enlighten me to what it is," the doll smiled.

"It's when you want something, that someone else has," she said. She was shaking like mad and feared for her life.

"Then you must agree that you feel it."

Ruby was confused.

"That "something" is Alistar. I know it is. The Absol has Alistar and you want him. Envy rages through your heart."

"Shut up!" shouted Ruby. "You don't know anything!"

The doll laughed. "I feel the same way, literally: my owner's new doll. I want my owner, but that other doll has her. Envy will grow unless it's stopped."

…

The loud sound of Thunder woke Ruby from her dream. She looked around the room, and was slightly scared by the darkness of it. It was the middle of the night, and the streets outside were still dark. The room she was staying in until she got better was on the fifth floor of the school and gave Ruby a good view of the streets. Rain splashed the streets that not a single Pokémon walked.

"It was only a dream," she thought to herself. "I had to be."

"Envy will grow!"

The voice came from inside Ruby's head, and came with a headache.

"AHH!"

…

Ruby sighed. She had had a headache throughout the night, and the doll from her dream had somewhat been haunting her. She had received information that Team Star, the other members Team AoS and Team Tail (who she had had a brief encounter with) were all out on missions.

With none of her friends around, she was bored. Because of this, all she could think of was her dream. Visions of Alistar running away from her and that doll made her cry with pain so much so that it caught the attention of a certain Mareep, who was just passing by.

"Are you dying?" said the sheep as she leaned into the room. She then walked in, without invention.

"What?" said Ruby, still tired from almost no sleep.

"I said are you dying, because if you are; can I have your jetpack?"

Ruby laughed, "I'm afraid I'm not dying and I don't own a Jetpack."

"The potato lied," Mitty whispered to herself before speaking the Ruby "I'm Mitty, but be careful; I'm a badass ninja."

Ruby laughed more, "I'm Ruby, and you're funny."

"And you're a Wizard," she smiled.

The two Pokémon hit it off, and Ruby forgot all about her dream, until the voice returned.

"I can feel it grow! Envy will take over!"

"What did you say?" asked Mitty. "Your voice went all weird there."

"Oh my Arceus! Envy is getting to me. You need to stop it."

Mitty stared blankly at Ruby, "Do you have change for a Taco."

**Fin. How was that? Envy is taking over Ruby, but can it be stopped. It's all up to Mitty, and the rest of Team Fluffy.**

**Cast List:**

**Aura: Gemstone Gal**

**Alistar: Traveling Master**

**Sumo: miclimp**

**Razor: Random Person**

**Ace: TheNerdyGamer1998**

**Rolfe: SnowThunder1029**

**Ruby: Puttylol**

**Riley: Random Person (I posted the review, but I didn't create her.)**

**Silver: Torick**

**Justin: Emerald Dynamo**

**Twilight: Traveling Master**

**Kenny: Puttylol**

**Mitty: Puttylol**

**Riku: The Perfect Replica**

**Rai: ME**

**Grant: Traveling Master**

**Questions:**

**1. The new Enemy, Envy, is part of a group based on the seven deadly sins. They are all Pokémon, so can you match up each sin to a Pokémon?**

**2. Pro AlistarxRuby or No AlistarxRuby**

**3. Do you like Team Fluffy?**

**4. *Sigh* I sure am lucky to have Fan Art for this story. To bad about my other storys 'Channel Wave' and 'Fossil King.'**

**Ok, here is the deal. The person who gets the fiftieth review (the next one to review) will get the make an important plot choice, and there character will feature.**

**Rai: Review pleases!**

**Stay safe, KC**


	12. Wool Arc, FINALE: Team Wool Vs Envy

After about five minutes of not getting through to Mitty, Ruby eventually got her to go get the other members of her team.

"So ever since the dream, it's like the sin of 'Envy' is taking over me."

Grant stroked his chin in deep thought, "And it said 'Envy must be stopped'?"

Ruby nodded, "I think it means the doll."

Rai snapped his fingers, "Then the doll must be destroyed!"

"But where is the doll?" asked Justin. "Do you know where Ace chucked it?"

"Hey, why don't we ask the crayon!" said Mitty. The other members of the group ignored her.

"I think Riley said he threw it in the Halloow Canal that runs through the city."

"Then we'll head down there and check it out," said Justin. He and Grant left the room.

"Don't worry," smiled Rai, "Everything's ok at the end of the day."

He and Mitty caught up with the others half way down the corridor and they took off for the canal.

…

"There is nothing in there," sighed Justin. He was standing on the bridge overlooking the canal with the rest of his team. It was around eight thirty at night and the murky canal looked rather creepy in the dark.

"We need a closer look is all," said Grant. "Good thing we got a water type on our team," he smiled, patting Rai on the back.

"Are you kidding me? That is the dirtiest water I've ever seen. It's so murky; there could be anything in there."

"Come on Rai, take one for the team," smiled Justin.

"The soup says yes!"

"Ok, ok, I'll dive," he smiled. The other three members of team Fluffy stood back as Rai prepared to dive. He stepped back and ran to the railing, vaulting over it head first.

He spiralled into the river, but was unable to see anything, as the water was so murky. After about five seconds he resurfaced. "I don't see anything."

"Just keep looking. Ruby's life may be at stake."

Rai dived down again and swam to the bottom. In the murky water, Rai saw two red lights. They were lying further ahead on the bottom of the canal, so Rai swam to where they were.

…

"Envy will be free!"

…

The red lights were the dolls eyes. Rai grabbed the doll and swam to the water surface. "Guess what I found. No one told me the dolls eyes glowed!" he smiled. He swam to the edge of the canal and climbed out. The doll was still in his right hand, but Rai couldn't bring it out of the water.

"Hey I can't get my arm out."

Even when Rai let go of the doll, the doll grabbed onto Rai. It seemed to get heavier, as if it was pulled Rai down.

"Guys! Help!" he shouted. He tried to pull away, but the arm was persistent to holding on.

"Leaf Blade!"

Form up on the bridge, Grant shot blades of green energy from his wrist leaves towards the water. It hit the dolls arm and it broke off from the Croconaw. Rai quickly scrambled away and ran up to the bridge to re-join his team.

"Thanks Grant," thanked Rai.

"Just doing a leaders job." He didn't look at Rai, as he was busy looking into the water. "That doll, shall we call it Envy, is still in there."

"So will it come back out?" asked Justin. He liked to show a brave face, but was parcially scared.

"He he."

The voice came from behind them. The four Pokémon turned to see the doll floating in the air, surrounded by a purple aura.

"It's a Banette!" cried Justin.

"The Pokémon that best represents envy," Grant thought to himself. "A doll, long forgotten, is envious of its replacement."

"Why are you here?" shouted Rai.

Envy the Banette laughed, "All you Pokémon do is shout. I may be a sin, but even I want to keep calm. Now Team Fluffy, please tell me where the school is. I'm guessing its close."

"Why do you want the school?"

"Again with the shouting. Don't worry your little unintelligent minds about it. If you tell me where it is, no one gets hurt."

"You hurt my friend Ruby. You need to pay," demanded Mitty. The other members of her team were actually surprised she was able to structure a sentence that made sense. "Thunderbolt!"

The team were even more surprised when Mitty sent a shockwave of bolts towards Envy from her tail. The attack obviously hurt, as the Banette screamed with pain.

"You attacked me!"

"You bet she did," said Rai, "Water Pulse."

A ring of water was sent for Rai's mouth, which also hit Envy. Banette was a little confused, but shook himself back into consciousness.

Envy yelled "Shadow Ball!" Envy didn't just shot one ball of dark energy, but instead shot many. Team Fluffy were unable to dodge, and got shot several times.

"X-Scissor!" Grant leapt forward to where the Banette was floating and, with the three leaf blades on the back of each of his hands, sliced the Ghost.

"Screech!" Envy literally screeched in Grant's ears as the Grovyle sliced into the ghost. Grant was sent flying back and landed on the bridge.

"You can't fight me!"

Justin growls and leapt up just as Grant had done, "Iron Tail!"

Justin swiftly turned as he jumped to where Envy was flying. His tail, now glowing silver, hit the Banette in the face. Banette then threw Justin back onto the bridge, without the need of using a move.

"What did I tell you," laughed Envy, "You can't fight me."

The Pokémon all looked up. All of their attacks had hit the ghost Pokémon, but he looked as healthy as ever. He was a far stronger Pokémon, and Grant couldn't help but feel this was because of Ruby.

"I'll be right back!" shouted Grant as he ran down the right side of the bridge, "Just hold him off for five minutes."

The Banette didn't care about Grant running, but continued to attack the three other members of Team Fluffy.

…

"Ruby is envious of Twilight but Twilight and Alistar are just friends," he thought to himself as he darted down Regent Street, "If I show her this, then Envy ought to stop."

Halloow Cities street were bare of any life and that made running through them much easier. Grant made it to the academy within two minutes, even though it was on the other side of the city from the canal. Grant being extremely fast and agile of course helped.

He had to ninja jump over the academy gate, and they were locked for the night. The front door was open though, and a good thing it was too. Grant first went to Alistars temporary room (which he was staying in while he recovered) and woke him up.

"Sorry, who are you?" asked Alistar, barely awake.

Grant laughed a little, "I'm the Leader of the Academies newest team, but more importantly I think your friend, Ruby, may be in grave danger."

Alistar really awoke then. He jumped out of the bed and went willingly with Grant to Ruby's room.

"Um Ruby," said Alistar, who knocked on the door as he entered.

Ruby was asleep, but stirring in her sleep.

"We need her awake," whispered Grant. He pushed Alistar further in the room and Alistar walked up to Ruby's side.

"Ruby," he said, slightly rocking her body.

Ruby suddenly awoke, but was crying in pain.

"Ruby, I need to tell you this. I don't like Twilight; I mean she's just a friend. I really like you."

Ruby's screaming stopped, and Alistar leaned in a kissed Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes, all envy gone.

…

Back at the canal, the Shadow Balls had stopped spiralling at the team and the host body of Envy, the doll, fell into the canal.

Mitty, Rai and Justin almost collapsed, as they were extremely tired.

"Is it over?" questioned Justin.

"Leave that for the cheese to say."

The team laughed at Mitty's remark. That was something that would always cheer them up.

…

"Today is a day that we wouldn't usually hold an assembly, but today it has come to my attention that the school may be under attack. Following what shall now be known as the 'Envy Incident' protection of the students is top priority."

The Perplexer took a pause, before continuing,

"We can only assume that this will be the first of many attacks, and these attacks will follow the seven deadly sins. Try your best to stay out of the temptation of Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, Greed and Sloth…ing."

**FIN, end of chapter 12.**

**So how did that go. That's one sin down, and six to go, but that will happen much later. **

**This concluded the wool arc, which was all about Team Fluffy, them joining and then taking on Envy! I know it was a short arc, but the next one will be longer. Ruby and Alistar have had a little too much screen time, don't you think. I will be working on other characters in chaptersd to come, and the next arc will mainly feature Team Tail, Aura, Sumo, Justin and Riley, so yeah.**

**No cast list. I can't get the story up right now to look at previous cast lists.**

**Questions:**

**1. Favourite Team now. Team Star, Team Ace of Spades, Team Tail or Team Fluffy? Choose-Your-Side**

**2. Any ideas for questions. I'm all out.**

**KC, KoolCat**


End file.
